Subtle Goodbyes
by awkwardxconfused
Summary: She was just a child back then, she was naive and she didn't understand. But looking back at it now, she finally understood. It was goodbye, but she was a few years too late to understand what it meant.


When she was a child, Lucy loved listening to her mother's stories of her previous adventures. Yes, she remembered it all. Every single moment.

And she still remembers her mother's words from a particular time. Back then, she didn't understand much. But now, she knew what her mother meant. 

* * *

_Flashback_

They'd always sit in a purple couch, with the younger blonde sitting on the older female's lap. The young blonde would look up at her mother with wide eyes, drinking in every detail her mother told her. She always enjoyed it, listening to stories while they sat in front of the roaring fire. Usually, she could smell her mom's fruity perfume, burning wood, and baked goods wafting in from the nearby kitchen. And somehow, these scents grew to be something that she find comforting.

But now it was different. Instead of comfy couches, there were hard mattresses, and plastic chairs. Instead of intricately-designed wallpapers, the walls were plain white and bare. Instead of plush carpets, the floors were limestone tiles. Instead of warm fires, there was the dull buzz, and cold air of an electric fan. Instead of sweet-smelling perfume, burning wood, and baked goods, there was only the nauseating scent of disinfectant.

And instead of warmth and happiness, there was _death_.

Layla was terribly afraid. She knew she had little time left. She had to make the most of it.

Lucy was still young, but she wasn't that naïve anymore. She has learned enough from her tutors, books, and stories.

But she has yet to learn the true meaning of death.

"Mama, when I grow up, I'll go on big adventures just like you!" The young Lucy cheered, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on a plastic chair. "No, I'll go on even bigger ones!"

Layla smiled warmly at the little girl. "Of course you will. But remember, it's not all about going to big places. Remember to have fun, make good memories, and gain lots of friends, okay?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"It's too bad I won't be able to see you grow." The older blonde muttered sadly.

The young girl glanced up at her mother. "Mama, why are you sad? You shouldn't be sad, because that'll make me sad too! You should always be happy, just like you said!"

Layla looked at her daughter fondly. She did learn a lot, and she was sure the young one would be able to put it all to good use someday. "Lucy dear, there's something I haven't taught you yet."

Doe eyes glanced at the older female curiously. "You know the meaning of death, right?"

"Mhm!" The child nodded. "It's the end of life, right?"

The older woman reached out a frail hand to ruffle the younger one's golden hair. "Yeah, but death doesn't always mean the end of life."

Layla leaned back on her bed, looking up at the dull ceiling. "Sometimes, it's the beginning of something new, like a new adventure. Death doesn't always have to be something sad or something bad."

Lucy tilted her head. "I don't understand." She says.

Layla chuckled. _'Oh, how sweet naivety is. It makes me feel bad that I'd have to wake her up to the real world'_ She sighed, watching her daughter closely.

"Maybe it's too early for you to understand." She gently tells her. "But I just want you to remember it, okay? Something like a final lesson, before I go."

The small child's eyes widened. "Eh?! Mama, where are you going? You can't go anywhere, you're sick!"

A fond smile brightened her mother's face. "I'm going on an adventure, honey."

This time, Lucy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?! Can I come with you?"

Layla stared at her miniature clone, sadness flickering in her eyes. "No, I'm sorry."

"Aww. Why?" Lucy crossed her arms as she pouted childishly.

"Because you're still too young, Lucy." Layla's voice was calm and gentle.

"When I grow up, then!" The child decided. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This idea came to me while we were travelling to some random place here in our country. I've actually written this twice on my phone already. Although in my first attempt, I had stupidly erased everything so I had to start from scratch again.**

 **Well anyway, hope you liked it?**


End file.
